


【YT】不自量力（一发完）

by Ygolden_wings



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygolden_wings/pseuds/Ygolden_wings
Summary: *我拖太久了果咩(*/ω＼*)*来自 @劳动最光荣 的点梗，久等啦w





	【YT】不自量力（一发完）

不自量力。

这词丢给文学院的学生，他们能回你诸如over-confident、蟷螂の斧 、aboyer à la lune一类的翻译，但是这词在理科生眼里就一个意思。

不要自学量子力学。

至少金博洋是这么认为的。

管你羽生结弦苦口婆心地解释早期的量子力学有多简单多小儿科，金博洋可以毫无保留地给学长投去炽热的，饱含爱慕的，如非洲大草原上正午阳光般的眼神，但那眼神里的求知欲都是针对那些个物理学家故事的，至于他们用什么样奇怪的方式定义了什么样绕口的名词，用什么奇怪的符号表示了什么样精妙的公式，金博洋曾经不知道，现在也不想知道。

想通过科学家的辛酸史提起小学弟兴趣的羽生学长一点都不生气。

只是眯着眼睛盯着趴在桌上玩笔的小孩，盘算着怎么跟老师谈谈有些事情是强求不来的。

这学期开始，院里揪了几个一路顺风顺水现在已经被保送研究生的大四学生给刚来就在偏科这一项上表现得异常出色的大一小孩补补课，试图让他们避免因为某一科永远不过而拿不到学位证。

羽生结弦这个出现在各表彰名单中却据说不出现在任何人朋友圈中的神仙起初是不太愿意的，倒不是他不想热心帮助后辈，他只是妄图在本科阶段把博士毕业的要求达到，然后安心做自己想做的事。

“你去帮帮忙嘛，难说还能遇上一个可爱的小学妹。”舍友织田看不下去了，一心想把他推出科学世界的大门。

“我只是去补习的。”

“好好好，那你去图书馆把人家带上，反正不会的就顺便问你了，也不耽误你什么事儿对吧？”果然用正常人的思维是无法和神交流的。

羽生结弦想想也是，学院反正死马当活马医，也不会逼他们交差，能帮上忙的话自然最好，点头同意了。

第一天羽生结弦哼着歌回来的时候织田的表情像见了鬼，随后他发现逃了快四年的早操后，羽生结弦突然想通了，再不用他掐着表盯着他在上课前一秒冲进教室了。

爱情的力量比什么校纪校规大多了。

织田君如是想。

但是羽生结弦从不承认他在谈什么恋爱，手机锁屏和壁纸依旧是万年不变的正室黄熊精，唯一不同的就是早出晚归，周末归了也不通宵打机了，被子一盖睡得比谁都安逸。

倒也不是他不想打，但是给金博洋补课跟诱拐一样，软的硬的啥都要来点，搞得他心力交瘁。每次在羽生结弦觉得自己把握了规律，可以搞定小孩的时候，总能冒出个什么东西把平时顺毛的兔子惹跳起来，一番折腾以后，量子力学终于成了最后，也是最高的一个坎。

在油盐不进的金博洋面前，羽生结弦也开始怀疑自己是不是不自量力。

“学长，我们去抓娃娃呗。”

羽生结弦眼皮都懒得抬，心想给你塞娃娃里锁玻璃柜子算了，要考试了倒是一点不急，活该拿重修。

金博洋见对方不理他也不急，有一下没一下地踢着腿，随意翻着课本。

“最后一次，再折腾我生气了。”

“听你的听你的。”小孩三两下把东西收拾好迫不及待地跟着出了图书馆。

不过羽生结弦也就那么说说，他早摸清楚金博洋的脾气了，生气是没有用的，越生气他越跟你作对，活像一个叛逆期的小孩。

金博洋以前不是这样的。

没错，羽生结弦没有选可爱的学妹，而是故意选了一个以前在社团里乖乖巧巧的学弟。

以前的金博洋会偷偷摸摸地趴在大礼堂门口听羽生结弦给同级生做的经验分享大会，会小心翼翼地整理好每一份资料递给羽生结弦签字，会悄悄打量望着窗外发呆的羽生结弦，只要羽生结弦一回头就马上收回目光，那时候他是大家的小太阳，羽生结弦是他藏在心底的太阳。

但是羽生结弦自然不会知道，他只是印象里有这样一个学弟，人缘不错，挺乖巧的。偷看的金博洋那么聪明，搞得定最难的数学题自然也算得清他们之间的可能。

两个人来到抓娃娃机跟前，羽生结弦帮小孩拿着外套，笑着看他卷起袖子准备大显身手。小孩不跟他作对时候确实很可爱，羽生结弦渐渐理解了当时社团里的人对他的偏爱。

小孩抓了自己喜欢的小蜘蛛，又对一只羽生结弦怎么看怎么丑的鸭子下了手，最后把目标锁定在了羽生结弦最喜欢的黄熊精身上，但是直到把手上的游戏币全部用完了，黄熊精依旧躺在玻璃柜里。

“算了算了，抓不到就不要了。”羽生结弦想阻止他。

“你喜欢吗？”

“啊？喜欢是喜欢可是……”

“那我给你抓。”小孩固执地跑去换了一堆游戏币，继续奋战在第一线。

游戏币又一次用完的时候羽生看不下去了，他知道金博洋拿到了自己想要的，也想给他抓一只他想要的，但是毕竟就一个玩偶，没必要花那么多钱。

这个时候的金博洋却坚持要拿到那个玩偶，两个人在玻璃柜边僵持不下的时候，一个女孩想夹旁边的小兔子，却一个手滑把黄熊精夹了起来。

“啊……残念，但是大概也夹不到了吧，把运气用光了呢。”拿着玩偶的女孩准备离开。

羽生结弦以为这样金博洋终于能死心了，结果听见女孩说的话后，小孩的眼睛居然一下子红了，一副要哭出来的架势，让他一下子慌了神。

“那个……真的很抱歉，请问我可以跟您买这个玩偶吗？我弟弟夹了很久一直没夹到，他非常喜欢。”趁人还没有离开，羽生结弦拉下面子追了出去。

“啊？这……也不是不行……可……”女孩犹豫不决，这个玩偶虽然她不喜欢，可总归也是今天第一次就夹上来的，算是一点小幸运的象征。

“真的很抱歉。”

“算啦算啦，这只熊给你们好啦，”女孩终于下定了决心，“要好好照顾你弟弟呀。”

羽生结弦知道女孩已经发现了金博洋并不是他弟弟，也没有多解释，好好道谢后接受了女孩的好意。

“多大人了，为这种事情……”

“她要哪个……或者都给她吧。”金博洋把自己怀里的两个玩偶塞到羽生结弦的手里。

“人家都走了……而且你这鸭子也太丑了吧……”羽生结弦还是忍不住想吐槽。

“你才丑！”金博洋一把抢回鸭子。

到吃晚饭之前金博洋话都不多，抱着小鸭子说什么也不抱蜘蛛侠。

“博洋考完试以后我就要进实验室了，以后博洋有时间可以来实验室找我玩，当然，前提是不许挂科，不然以后不准跟别人说你物理是我补的。”

“以后啊……你那么远，我怎么找你？挂了你也不知道，我说了人家也不会知道羽生结弦是谁。”金博洋闷声说。

“所以说你要好好学量子力学啊，超过1200km也是可以继续量子纠缠的。”

“纠缠个鬼。”金博洋没好气地说。

你就这么一说逗我开心，我们隔着岂止1200km，你在天涯海角，也不会记起我是谁，等我毕业了，再跟其他人说起我是羽生结弦的学弟时，你大概已经功成事就了，更与我无关了。

把金博洋送进考场的那天羽生结弦难得地紧张起来，就如金博洋承诺的，夹娃娃后到考试前他都很乖，说什么听什么，简直像回到半年前刚入学的时候。他知道金博洋不会挂科了，于是又期盼他能取得很好的成绩。

“我如果考好了就去送你，然后告诉你一个秘密。”金博洋是这样跟他说的。

毕业的时候，羽生结弦绕学校走了一圈，金博洋在旁边跟着，听他说平时喜欢在什么时候到什么地方看书，喜欢在什么地方散步听歌，又喜欢哪个食堂的饭菜。

“博洋喜欢什么样的女孩子啊？”

“听话的，懂事的，你不也一样吗？”

羽生结弦笑着说那你还跟我作对，明明能考那么好，非要给我出难题，知不知道我为你发际线都后移了。

“不然你怎么记得我。”

我记得的。

记得你悄悄把算出来的正确答案划掉换成错的气我，记得你因为想不出一个题蒙头看了一上午的书就是不愿意问我，记得你终于把其他人轻易能得到答案的题好不容易想通后的欢呼雀跃。其他人会记得你是一个数学天才，我会记得你曾经多用心想把物理学好。

但是羽生结弦没有这么说。

“那你以后也要多来找找我，不然说不定我真给忘了，你知道的，那些公式最少也有个四五项，每一项积分微分的，大脑记这些东西多了就要清除一些别的信息了。”

“机票你给报销？”

“告诉你个秘密，其实我还不去国外，你在城北，我在城南，地铁九块，你尽管来，我给你报销。”

金博洋终于忍不住要打人了。

天知道羽生结弦这几天叨叨着以后出国回来有多麻烦，学业会有多忙，会怎么没时间跟其他人联系，搞得他真以为这之后不会再见了，这是最后一次跟羽生证明自己的机会了，考前焦虑得都没怎么睡好。

作为惩罚，这天羽生结弦没有听到金博洋的秘密。

两年后的A大教室里依旧没有空调，羽生结弦和金博洋人手一打文献互相嘲讽，闹够了之后懒洋洋地趴在桌上，像两个来大学参观的高中生。

“你折腾那几个原子半天还不是没有女朋友，有意思吗？”

“我当时在你考前折腾那么久不还是换不来一句喜欢，你说有没有意思？”

金博洋拿起手边的文献毫不犹豫地砸了过去。

直到两个人合作终于得到理想成果的那天，羽生结弦才第一次知道曾经的那些琐碎。

金博洋刚入学偷听他的演讲后为追随他参加了社团，甚至想转到物理系，却最终因为学业繁重放弃了社团，最后还因为爱上了数学没有离开数学系，所以当他夹到小蜘蛛和小鸭子却夹不到黄熊精时，他生怕自己真的像那个女孩说的，花掉了所有的运气。在社团收获了好人缘，就像成为了人见人爱的小蜘蛛，随后爱上别人怎么都看不对眼的数学，就像拿到了那只小鸭子。

虽然理智告诉他不行，他却忍不住想过，小蜘蛛或者小鸭子，随便哪个都好，他想换回他的黄熊精。

羽生结弦却觉得，无论小鸭子还是小蜘蛛，金博洋都不能丢下，毕竟它们不会自己来找上门，但是黄熊精会。

你凭什么一个人背着这么重的喜欢，简直不自量力。

羽生结弦接过小孩递过来的实验结果放在一边，在正午阳光下吻住了他的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> (*/ω＼*)不……不知道是不是小可爱想要的感觉，我很努力了，如果能喜欢就太棒了w这个期末季我确实有点崩溃，而且就连着几天失眠，状态一直发挥不出来，有预感没有考出真实水平，有点消沉TUT所以考完没有马上回归。今天写完有点被甜到【喂】老想着过去的事果然不ok啊，还是要向前看的，后面整理一下继续努力(｡ì _ í｡)天天的表现也棒棒哒，很开心～坠空后面会更上的，慢慢来。最后感谢观看～笔芯！


End file.
